JustJohn83
__TOC__ Domain History JustJohn83 found his way to the Domain on April 15th of 2009 and quickly made a home for himself there. Right off the bat he hit it off with Hcfwesker (Owner), WildGooseSpeeder, Ivan209 amongst many others. He made a rapid impact with his brawl ability pretty much handing at least one or more defeats to every Brawler there.....even Jon! He has a constant rival in that of Patmancav66 who is always looking to best him in combat, but always seems to come up short. JJ83 & Clause also had numerous encounters & epic matches with each other that could never be saved due to a lack of Homebrew. He plays a vast amount of characters in the game so you'll always be left guessing with what he will do. He mains the following list of Brawl characters: * R.O.B * Kirby *Yoshi *Mario * Sonic * Ike *Pit *Fox * Olimar * Toon Link His former mains consisted of Pokemon Trainer, King Dedede, Jigglypuff, Marth and Zelda. He used them fairly well but eventually lost interest in continuing on with them and yearned to try & test out other characters. JJ83 also started up his own Brawler Rating Review thread and has critiqued pretty much every Brawler he has faced & come across. It has well over 120+ Brawlers and each are rated on a scale from 6 to 10. TFan13 was his weakest challenge while at the far opposite end of the spectrum DrkPch, MBMoney, Kagato and Jon were his greatest challenges. A few months later Clario, Patmancav66 & Jon were all inspired to do their own "Brawler Rating Reviews". Also, with all of the critiques he has done....people still continue to challenge him to hopefully raise their score. Normally after facing a VERY hard opponent, he usually takes a break to regain his burned out focus. Most of JJ83's toughest Brawl matches would have to be with Clario (Marth), AKiRA (Lucas), Boshi (Mario), Clause (ZSS), Spirit (Snake), Kagato (Bowser), MBMoney (DK) and Jon (Ice Climbers). He has also fought TWO very well known & established pro brawlers KirinBlaze (Famous Mario user) and DrkPch (Famous Peach user). He managed to defeat KirinBlaze's Mario but came up short against DrkPch's Peach....although his R.O.B did get it down to it's last stock around the 60% as did his Olimar! Both joined the Domain months ago but eventually left after a short time. He's also known for his color commentary on his Random Brawl Battles on YouTube . He has well over 200+ Brawls uploaded and recently broke 100 subscribers! He's also expanding his videos to Lets Plays trying to appeal to not just the Domain audiences but others as well. So far he has successfully completed Powerpuff Girls Him & Seek for the GBA as his first Lets Play. The next one he plans to do will most likely be for the NES. Real Life JustJohn83's real name is John as you may have already guessed. He was born January 17th, 1983 in Staten Island, NY. Immediately after being born he had to go through open heart surgery for a condition called Aortic Stenosis. His valve was repaired and the surgery was a success. He managed to continue on with his life and continued doing extremely well for several years until December 2001 when he suffered a mini stroke which rendered his whole left side paralyzed and caused him to slur his speech. After being transported to the Hospital he eventually gained feeling back later that day and since then has taken blood thinners to insure that a repeat of that incident wouldn't happen. In March of 2005, he had another health scare with heart palpitations & panic attacks happening for no reason which was discovered to have been caused by a valve leakage. He was prescribed another medication called Toprol to slow the blood flow and therefore stabilize his heart pressure. Casting aside all his health issues, he continues to enjoy life. He has only had one job and that was with his dad back in 2003 where he worked with him in an Alarm company. In 2005, he started selling items on Amazon. He has successfully sold well over 200 things ranging from video games, toys, DVDs, VHS movies, electronics, clothes, etc. He managed to make over a thousand dollars! Although he gave more then half of it to help his parents out with bills. He hopes to eventually get it back when the financial issues die down and things become smoother. He has moved quite frequently in his life too. Jumping from NY in 1983 to Jackson, New Jersey in 1988. Then in 1994 he moved from Jackson, New Jersey to Bayville, New Jersey. Then in July of 2005, he moved from New Jersey all the way to Vernon Hill, Virginia. Finally in July 2007, he moved from Vernon Hill, Virginia to Conway, South Carolina. John currently resides in South Carolina and is enjoying the nice weather. He currently bowls in THREE (3) leagues! One on Tuesday (Waccamaw Little Bucks), Wednesday (Stimulus) and Friday (Marie's Mixed). His game has gotten much better since he started up a couple years ago. He can now hook the ball and average around 170-180! He also likes to bike ride around the neighborhood on the days he doesn't bowl to get in some exercise. Occasionally he'll go for a nice swim too and also go out to the Driving Range with his dad to whack a few balls. Most of his interests consists of surfing the internet, posting on the SSBB Domain, playing Super Smash Bros Brawl, watching his fav TV shows & DVDs. Namely the Powerpuff Girls, Friends, Twilight Zone, Tales From The Darkside amongst others. He also watches Dancing With The Stars, Two and a Half Men, General Hospital (ABC Soap), PBA Bowling events on ESPN, and Monsters which occasionally comes on the Chiller network. Facts * JustJohn83 loves to do Bowling. *JustJohn83 occasionally does Golf. * JustJohn83 is a WWE wrestling fan. * JustJohn83 has 102 subscribers on YouTube. *JustJohn83 has over 200+ Brawls on YouTube. * JustJohn83 has 3,500+ posts on the Domain. * JustJohn83 is a MAJOR Powerpuff Girls fan. * JustJohn83's favorite Powerpuff Girl is Blossom. * JustJohn83 sells all kinds of stuff on Amazon. * JustJohn83 started up the SSBB Domain Wiki. * JustJohn83 averages a 180 in Bowling leagues. * JustJohn83's worst Bowling game is a 95. * JustJohn83's best Bowling game is a 278. * JustJohn83 loves to say "w00t". * JustJohn83 has lived in FOUR different states. * JustJohn83 is the Domain's color commentator. * JustJohn83 has Powerpuff Girls plushies. * JustJohn83 has 32 Rep Points on the Domain. * JustJohn83 has brawled over 120+ Brawlers on the Domain. * JustJohn83 is one of many Moderators on the SSBB Domain. * JustJohn83's favorite Pokemon are Metagross, Kingdra and Yanmega. * JustJohn83's favorite music is Country, Techno, Oldies & Rock * JustJohn83's favorite foods are Hamburgers, Teriyaki Chicken, Pizza & Pasta. * JustJohn83's favorite drinks are Green Tea, Coke, Orange Soda, Lemonade and Water. * JustJohn83's favorite TV shows are Friends, Twilight Zone, Tales From The Darkside and Powerpuff Girls Category: Brawlers